This is my story
by Cloud Envy
Summary: The Sun was shining, Birds singing and there was Hinata crying. She was pregnant and she didnt know what to do, she need support from the blonde haired father.
1. The news

This is my story

It was a normal day in Konoha. Sun shining. Birds singing. And Hinata crying. She just found out something life changing. "It was one night, one STUPID night! And look what's happened to me now." Hinata thought as she looked at the horrific test. A pregnany test.

Hinata was pregnant. And Naruto was the father. Their one night stand. After 9th grade graduation. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. "How did this happen?" She thought. "We used protection. And still my period was 2 weeks late. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? Im in the tenth grade, pregnant." She started to cry. "How am I going to tell him? He'll hate me!" She said out loud. "I start school tomorrow. I'm going to have to deal with this. I was part of this, and this is my problem. Mine and his." She thought sadly. Just how was she going to 'deal' with this? She lived alone, after her mother died, her father left. So she was left to fend for herself. And look was that had done to her life. She was 15 and pregnant. And the father of her child was her best friend. And he lived next door. How was she going to walk outside and get the mail, without breaking down and crying right in the street? She couldn't. She had to tell him right now. No matter if he hated her or not. He was a major part of this too. And he damned well stay with her and their baby. She cried again. Eyeliner ran down her face like black tears. She had no money. Nor did he. She had no clue what to do.

So she went to his house. She knocked on the door. "Yes?" called a voice from inside the house. His mother. "May I speak to Naruto?" She ask inoccently as her voice cracked with silent tears. "Sure dear." His mother smile a knowing smile as she answered the door. She hadn't the smallest clue what was going on. But her smile showed she knew something was wrong. But she would wait 'till things were fixed before she interfeared. Hinata walked straight up to Naruto's room, opened the door and walked in. He was at his computer, writing a essay for science class. Which would be on hold as soon as he found out what was wrong. "Naruto!" Hinata cried out as she ran to him and hugged him. He was shocked. She never acted this way, He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Hinata?" He asked in his deep voice. she spoke to low for him to hear but he heard "Pregnant." And he knew. He just knew, what he had done to an inoccent girl. "Shit." Was all he could say before they both started to cry, for themselves, for each other. For the world and which this baby will come into. 45 minutes later, when she stopped crying. She was going to say what she planned on doing.

"I'm going to keep him or her, Naruto. I don't want this baby to deal with being a foster kid. Thats cruel. I helped make this child. I'm keeping it. And I'm going to keep going to school. We are going to have to get a job and learn to spend our money wisely. We have someone else to take care of now. Not just ourselves." She said in a monotone voice. She was tired from crying and had a headache. "Do you want me to keep it...Or do you want to abort-" she was cut off. "Hinata, Im with you 100 percent. I'm the father of this child and I know it. We were each other's first. I helped in making the baby. Im going to marry you when we get older and WE are going to raise him together." He said proudly. "Him? what if it's a girl?" She asked. "Oh, Its going to be a boy. I just know it." He said knowingly. "Sure" She smiled at her boyfriend's actions. She was going to enjoy this. Or so she hoped.


	2. Telling the friends

This is my story

A new school day

Today was the first day of 10th grade, and Hinata was scared. She was scared because of the news that will spread of her growing belly and of her soon-to-be husband. The goofball as everyone called him. She thought of Naruto as her knight in shinging armor. He was her everything, but not anymore as she has a new person on the way. She walked down the hallways shy and timid. 'Till she saw Naruto that is. "NARUTO!" She shouted as she ran down the hall all the way to his locker. Everyone looking at the couple as they talked rather loudly. "Hinata, how are you today?" "Just fine, little sick feeling...like I have eaten something bad." She said for a cover up for the words "Morning Sickness" She really didn't want anyone to know just yet. As first bell ran, they walked down the hall to their homeroom, hand-in-hand. The slight touch of Naruto still made Hinata go mad and blush. She couln't help it though. She loved the feeling of Naruto being hers and hers alone. She couldn't wait for this baby to come. And yet she was afriad of it. She didn't know that she would be a good mother or not. "Your going to be fine. Hinata. Mother-wise and school-wise, don't worry." Naruto said comforting as if he read her mind. "Yeah. Thanks." she said back.

2 hours later

"HINATA!!" Ino,Sakura and Tenten shouted as they found their fourth member of their group. "Yea?...OH MY GOD!!" Hinata shouted as she found them running to her. She braced herself for the jump-hug. "Ouch!" they all said as they lay on the hall floor in a hug pile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that...haha." Tenten said. "It's ok, just don't do it again...might not be good for the baby...opps..." Hinata just spilled her secret. "Yea it wouldn't..." The other 3 said. Just wait...3...2...1. "WHAT! Your pregnant?!" Sakura asked. "Yes..." She said embarrassed. "Who's the father?" Ino asked shocked that her best friend had gone and done something none of the others had. Have sex. "Naruto." "Figures. You never leave that goofball alone do you?" Sakura asked. "No, I love him and we are going to get married as soon as the baby comes." She said. "Really?" they all asked at the same time. "Yup" "Wow..."  
After school

"Yea they took it really well, They asked alot of questions and stuff but other then that it was fine." Hinata talked to Naruto on her cell phone. "Good, i'm glad. Im going to bed. good night, love you." "Love you too." And they hung up.

She went to bed.


	3. The hard part telling the family

I dont own.

Chapter 3

The hard part; tell the family.

As Hinata woke up, she knew she had to tell her family, at the very least...her sister Hanabi.

"This is gonna be so hard! Im 'marrying' Naruto and I'm having his child. And now I have to tell everyone? God, my life sucks." She thought as she rolled out of bed. She starts her morning routine with morning sickness. Just as she finshed vomiting, Hanabi walked in. "Are you sick, Hina?" She asked. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell dad?" she asked. "Sure, sure...what is it. Your not pregnant, are you?" She asked as a joke. Hinata didnt reply, she just stayed quiet. "Oh my god, how the hell did you get yourself pregnant?!" She asked outraged. "Sex?" Hinata reply scarcasticly. "Gosh, really? I didnt know thats how babies were made. Its Naru's isnt it? Oh my god Hinata!" She whispered. "Yes, its his. He knows, and we might get married...if Dad agrees." "You know hes going to freak, but I dont blame him." Hanabi then suddenly up to her sister and embraced her. Hinata was shocked but she hugged back and soon the tears started to fall. She cried about bringing a baby into this terrible world without two responable adult parents. She cried about her love, social and all-around normal life was now ruined...and she cried tears of happiness. She has always had mother instincts, she was always caring for something hurt such a a bird with a broken wing. She has a good, pure heart. Although she is no longer pure in her self. She is soiled, all over a night alone with Naruto and in the end.

"You know we have to get to school, are you going to walk with Naruto or take the bus?" Hanabi questioned. "I'm going to walk, I have to talk to him." She replyed sniffling. "Ok, I'll see you later then, good luck." "Thanks, Hanabi."

Hinata adjusted her makeup, and fixed her self up. And walked out the house, locked the door and stepped into the cold, cruel world. She reached Naruto's door and before she could knock, it opened. "Oh hey Hina, I was just about to go over there and get you. How are you feeling?" He asked lovingly. "Just fine, you know...excluding the painful truth." She said coldly. "Im sorry, Hinata, I really am...I wish it never happened just as you do." "So you dont want it after all?!" "No no! I didnt mean it that way, I meant I wish it didnt happen to us, but it did. And i will never stop loving you...or the baby." Naruto corrected her. "Ok, im sorry, Im just a little upset...I told Hanabi." She eyed him for his reaction. She got the one she expected; A shocked one. He was flabbergasted. He knew Hanabi told everything and he didnt understand Hinata's reasons for telling her so early."What?! Why'd you do that for? Is she going to tell?" "I doubt it, I made her promise and she seemed truly upset and I dont think shes going to tell this. Just not until I tell her too." She replyed. "You want her to tell your father?" "No, thats my responablity. I should be the one to tell him, due to the fact that the thing is in my womb." "True, true. So are you going to stay in school?" "I dont see any other choice, and Im so not going to one of those slut schools." "Ok, good, I dont want you to deal with this alone." He hugged her, and they walked down the road holding hands. Soon they reached the school.

He opened the door for her, and she walked in...he followed. And everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at them. Not her or him. Her stomach. Somebody told.

"Just walk and ignore them." He whispered to her. "Who told?!" She asked on the bridge of tears. "I dont know, hun. But it will be ok. Just walk and ignore them." She did so, and she reached her locker. Ino bounces up to her and screams in her ear. "Hows the baby?!" "You told didnt you?!" "Yeah, i wasnt supposed too? Opps." "NO! Nobody wasnt supposed to know! How could you?!" She cried her way to the bathroom, where Sakura and Ten-Ten meet her up and comforted her.

Just then...He father called. "Hinata...tell me the truth!" He demanded.


	4. Father, Do you really mean it?

I dont own.

Chapter 4

Father?

"Father? Where are you? I havent heard from you in 3 months. Are you still in Sand Village?" She asked avoiding the question. Her father is traveling the world looking for herbs and natural medicines for the poverty stricken.

"Yes, now tell me about yourself. Please, please tell me its a rumor." He asked already knowing the answer. Hinata isnt the type of girl to have rumors spread about her, she is a straight A student and has never once gotten into trouble with the law. "Its true, dad. Im pregnant..." She sighed. "Is it Narutos?" "Yes sir."

"Does he know?" "Yes, sir." "Are you going to abort or give it up?" "No, Im keeping it." She said sure of herself. "How are you going to do that? Are you going to quit school and get a job?" "No, Naruto has enough money saved up from his inheritance from his grandmother, Tsunade." "Does that cover all the expensives? Such as medical needs, clothes, food, diapers, toys, child care, decor?" "Yes, sir. We already have everything covered...I have a question..." She warned him.

"Shoot, honey." "Can Naruto and I get married?"

He didnt reply as quickly as she hoped. He stalled... "Yes, I suppose." "You really mean it?!" "Yes." "Thank you Daddy!" "When is it?" "I guess anytime before the baby comes." "Ok, well I have to go...Call you later." "Ok, love you." The line clicked.

She left the bathroom with Sakura and Ten-ten following her asking questions such as "What did he say?" and "Are you really getting married?!"

She told them and said she had to go, she didnt feel well. It was a excuse to get to Naruto and tell him the great news.

"Naruto! I have fantastic news!" She practically scream across the hall. "What?" He asked. "My father knows, and he accepts it." "Thats great!" "But, thats not all! He told me he wants up to get married." "...Thank god." "Thank god?" "Yes, I was really worried about that, and I didnt want you raising a baby with only a boyfriend. I want the baby to be raised in a home with money and a family." He said as he slowly walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go home." Hinata told Naruto.

As they entered the house, Naruto found a note on the fridge door.

It read;

"Dear Hinata, I am writing you this to tell you that I have moved out. I'm living with my friend, and Im only 3 miles away. Call me if you need me, You have my cell number. I know you're asking yourself why did I move out? I moved out so you could live with Naruto and raise a child without a 13 year old interfearing with your plans. Dont worry, I have told Father that I moved out. He approves and said it was only best.

Best of luck,

Hanabi.

xoxoxoxoxox"

"Wow, I didnt expect her to move out...Im going to miss her." Hinata sighed, she felt as if everything in her life was changing. And she didnt like it. "Yeah, but look on the bright side, now we dont have to buy a house. We can use yours, I mean it has 5 bedrooms. Its big enough. And its its a great neighborhood." He told her. "True, but I wanted to buy our own house." "We can, but lets stay here and raise him in this house first...besides I have great memories of your bedroom." He winked. "Your such a dork, and why are you so sure of the baby being a boy?" "I just know! I have a feeling within me, and its telling me its a boy." "So you have voices in your head? Oh my god, im going to marry a psycho." She smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Yes, but Im your psycho and you love me." He said in between the kisses. "Yes, yes I do."

"You know what. Lets go out and buy baby stuff...and paint for the baby's room." Hinata told Naruto. "Ok, and then I'll treat you to a dinner, hows that?" "Sounds perfect." She smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Seems like everything is going to go smoothly now, I dont have much to worry about. Besides my school work, maybe getting a job. And loving the two most important people in my life. The gentle, goofball I call a boyfriend. Which of whom loves me and will treat me like a queen and is a perfect gentleman. And the sweet, innocent little being inside of me. Which of whom Naruto and I will love unconditionaly and will support HER in everything she does." She thought. She instinctly knows its a girl. But she will let Naruto keep on believing his 'voices' are telling him the correct gender.


End file.
